


*discontinued*

by BuildMeTheMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First time writing something like this, Will be nsfw, more character will be added, so if it's bad pls tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildMeTheMoon/pseuds/BuildMeTheMoon
Summary: “Don’t let it consume you.” A soft male voice called out. Gabriel lifted his head to see a bright white light, he shielded his eyes and looked for the man. “I know you have many questions, I can answer them all.” The man said soothingly. “But you have to let your anger and hatred go, you can’t take it with you.”Gabriel tried to stifle his sobs, hiccups choking him with each forced intake of breath. “W-why? To what point and purpose?” Gabriel hissed at the man he still couldn’t see.“Yesss, why?” A woman’s voice whispered from the wreckage. Gabriel’s gaze turned to the embers before him which began to glow brighter. “Shouldn’t other’s suffer? Wouldn’t you like to make people suffer like you have Gabriel?” The woman’s voice coaxed.





	*discontinued*

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should add warning, please let me know.  
> Warning: Gabe is Reaper in this story. for now.  
> Let me know what you think!

* * *

Duke Gabriel Reyes collapsed to his knees, his hands clawing at gaping wound in chest. The man before him lowered his blunderbuss, the coldness in his eyes told Gabriel this was not the first time he had done this and it would not be the last. Hot blood soaked his chest but he already felt so cold, the pain not even registering, as if his body new it wouldn’t matter soon. Nothing would matter. Yet in the seconds it was taking for him to bleed out, time seemed to stop, allowing Gabriel to see everything in perfect clarity for the last time.

 

In his life Gabriel had been a generous man, a man who had prioritized the livelihood and wellbeing of others over his own for most of his life. He helped found the small town of Reyes Promesa, a name he had chosen so that everyone would remember that he kept his promise to the brave people who made the journey with him. He invested his time and money into making it a city the King of Spain would show off like a jewel in his crown. The rolling hills were covered in different citrus trees, the fruit they produced being the main source of income for the town. Duke Reyes employed a majority of the residents, people he considered his family. They were doing well for themselves, in the valley below the hills they had begun to set up a proper city that would bring in travelers from all over the world. When Gabriel would stand on his balcony in the evenings and watch the setting sun over the town and people he loved, he had yet to feel greater joy. He had yet to find a wife and he didn’t have any children, his only priority was making the best life he could for the people and town he cared about.

 

When the stranger showed up on his doorstep one evening, he graciously welcomed him in and offered him a place at his table. That man introduced himself as Antonio. After finishing their meal and retiring to the balcony for drinks the man presented documents that bore the seal of the King. He told Gabriel he had been personally picked by the King and sent all the way from Spain to evaluate how one of the kingdoms most loyal representatives was faring in the New World. He regaled Gabriel with tales of his travels all over the world, all in the name of the king. This man had eaten and drank with Gabriel like an old welcomed friend. When Gabriel had taken him out to inspect the orchards it was just the pair of them. The people who he employed had long since returned to their homes, Gabriel could see all their homes down in the valley, most of their lights were already out. Like almost evening, Gabriel took in the view, the setting sun lighting up the sky in a stunning array of colors, his heart was light and content.

He had assumed the Antonio was awestruck by the view, he had assumed wrong. When he turned back to face Antonio, he had a gun aimed directly at Gabriel’s heart and then pulled the trigger.

 

Gabriel heard sounds from down in the valley, screams, panicked screams, but couldn’t tear his eyes from man before him. Antonio pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped blood splatter off his weapon, holstered it, then walked back to the manor. He let out a series of high pitch whistles and out of the bushes came over a dozen men. Gabriel watched in horror as they lit torches and spread out over his property, setting everything they could on fire. Gabe weakly reached out to grab at one of the passing men’s legs, the man yelped as if he had been bitten by a snake, hopping away from Gabriel. The man sneered and leaned down, Gabriel tried to speak but nothing happened, all he could do was silently scoot away from the man trying to escape. The man didn’t seem to notice and Gabriel saw why.

 

The man was leaning over the crumpled form of Gabriel, his shirt was crimson, as was the ground all around him. The man pressed his torch into Gabriel’s body, making sure it would burn. Gabriel watched his skin peel and blister, his body’s mouth agape, his face was ashen and speckled with blood. Gabriel’s gaze was torn from his burning form when the screaming overtook al sound. God, the screaming. Gabriel staggered to his feet, clawing at his face and hair. He felt his own pain, but he could fell all of their pain, all of their torture.

 

Everything was on fire, his orchard, his manor. The screams were coming from the valley, the town full of his family. There were more of Antonio’s men down there, and they were killing Gabriel’s family, hunting them down in the streets if they escaped their burning homes. He could feel their fear and agony, he could taste it. He could smell the citrus trees burning, the entire property bathed in bright orange light, the only sounds being the crackling of the flames and the screams that began to fade out as the townspeople took their last gasping breaths.

 

All Gabriel could do was stand and stare, feeling all of the suffering and loss all at once. Gabriel fell to his knees again. There was nothing left, everything was now embers, ashes, and pungents smell of burnt citrus and blood. He finally found his voice and all he could do was scream. Rage filled sobs ripped from his throat, he ripped at his hair and clawed at his face and chest. The suffering was unbearable, yet death hadn’t come to free him. He pounded his fists against the scorched earth, tearing at the burnt clay. Tears streaked down his face, each one feeling like a bead of molten metal. He wept. He mourned the life he would never get to finish living. Of the loves he had never had and the loved ones he lost. He had his life stolen, his soul ripped from his body and trapped in this suffering purgatory. Life was for nothing.

 

“Don’t let it consume you.” A soft male voice called out. Gabriel lifted his head to see a bright white light, he shielded his eyes and looked for the man. “I know you have many questions, I can answer them all.” The man said soothingly. “But you have to let your anger and hatred go, you can’t take it with you.”

Gabriel tried to stifle his sobs, hiccups choking him with each forced intake of breath. “W-why? To what point and purpose?” Gabriel hissed at the man he still couldn’t see.

 

“Yesss, why?” A woman’s voice whispered from the wreckage. Gabriel’s gaze turned to the embers before him which began to glow brighter. “Shouldn’t other’s suffer? Wouldn’t you like to make people suffer like you have Gabriel?” The woman’s voice coaxed.

 

“There are few paths to redemption down that road, Gabriel.” The man’s voice boomed from the white light. “You lived a good life. You were loved. Let that hatred go, follow the path of light.” The man said in an even tone but it risked sounding pleading.

 

“Or you could live a thousand lifetimes, right here. You’ll never have to leave your home.” The woman said with a voice sweeter than honey. Gabriel was transfixed on the glowing embers, how they seemed to pulse like a beating heart, the heat warming his face and hands. He hadn’t realized how cold he had felt; the embers were so warm. “Yes, the embers are warm,” she cooed, reading his thought. “but your rage will keep you warm and safe, right here at home.”

It felt as though warm fingers were combing through his hair, a moment of tenderness he hadn’t known he needed. He wanted to stay home, he wanted to make people pay, he wanted to stay warm and safe at home. The man in the white light was gone, only the woman in the embers and Gabriel remained.

The embers exploded into flames that towered over him then disappeared completely. Now standing in the ashes was a tall thin woman all in black with flame red hair. She leaned down and cupped Gabriel’s chin forcing him to look up at her at a painful angle, but she was warm.

 

“You made the right choice.” She grinned and snapped her fingers. Gabriel was suddenly standing upright and looking the woman in the eyes. He was about to speak and she held up one of her hands, indicating silence. “I am your benefactor for the rest of eternity. You may call me Moira. Now, let us begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something and would really appreciate your thoughts. I want to do something in honor of October, but chances are i'm overestimating my abilities. Anyway  
> I LOVE YOU  
> Talk to me on tumblr or twitter or here!!


End file.
